onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Doku Doku no Mi
The Doku Doku no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to produce and control different types of poison, as well as grant immunity to all forms of poison. It was eaten by Magellan, the Warden of the World Government prison Impel Down. "Doku" (毒) means "poison". This ability is not to be confused with a Logia-class power, as the user cannot transform their body or any part of their body into poison(BUT AT THIS IMAGE HERE: http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/5/52/Magellan_Holes_1.JPG YOU CAN EASLY SEE THAT HIS BODY CHANGED INTO POISON, SO IT SHOULD BE A LOGIA). In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Venom-Venom Fruit. The pun is that dokudoku, written as どくどく, is an onomatopoeia meaning 'in a steady stream', referring to the way that Magellan must constantly supply poison to his techniques in order to use them properly, first seen with his Hydra technique. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it grants the user the ability to produce and control various types of poison. The types of poison they can produce can vary in strength and forms, which can be as simple as breathing out minor poison gas, or as complex as being concentrated and corrosive indigo-colored liquid produced directly out of their own body. Having a body that is completely covered in poison at will, any person who touches the user will be poisoned. The fruit also grants the user immunity from poison as well. The user appears to have full control of any poison he releases, whether it be in liquid or gaseous form. If a victim is affected by just one type of poison produced by the user, it can usually be easily cured, given the right antidote. However, if they suffer an accumulation of different types of poison at the same time, producing an appropriate antidote becomes more difficult, if not impossible. Any rash attempts to cure such ailments can hasten the death of the victim.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 536 and Episode 437, Some Impel Down doctors explain to a disguised Mr. 2 that Magellan's poison can't be countered if in large amounts. Fire has some neutralizing effect against the liquid poison the user produces. Another weakness is that while Magellan is immune to poison, if he consumes it, he gets diarrhea that usually has him confined to the bathroom for most of the day.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 537 and Episode 438, Magellan states he used too much poison while in the toilet. Certain non-organic materials, such as Mr. 3's wax, are resistant to most of the poisons the user produces. The special Kinjite poison the user can produce, however, is so potent that it is able to bypass the wax and even through stone. In cases where the victim has survived the poison, either by sheer luck or put through an accelerated healing process, may develop antibodies that makes them resistant to further poisoning.One Piece Manga - Chapter 610, Chopper discovers that Luffy has developed a high resistance against poison due to his previous encounter with Magellan. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as demonstrated by Magellan, have been used for a variety of ways. With the fruit's powers, Magellan is able to enjoy a poisoned meal without the risk of dying. Instead, the poison adds flavor to the food for him. The only problem with this, however, is that while the poisoned food won't kill him, it gives him a severe case of diarrhea. His level of diarrhea may be related to the amount of poison he consumes. When putting up with Hannyabal's antics, or any complaints from others, Magellan often uses the simplest form of offense the Devil Fruit provides, his own breath made poisonous. With this, he simply breathes mild poison gas on his subordinates to put them back in to place. When serious, Magellan can use the fruit's powers to attack by producing and manipulating poison from his body. With this, he can promptly exercise his position provided duties on prisoners as their executioner. Magellan can simply poison someone by breathing or using a complex move. To prevent his enemies from running away or to trap them, Magellan can use his liquid poison create a wall to block the exits of a place. Any object used to break Magellan's poison door simply goes into the poison which absorbs and dissolves it. However, Blackbeard could absorb the poison with his darkness, proving this blockade is not absolute. In battle, Magellan can coat himself in liquid poison to serve as armor, preventing any opponent of easily landing any direct physical attack without getting poisoned in the process. Despite being coated, Magellan has enough control over his powers to enable him to delicately handle small objects while in this state, as seen when he held a Baby Den Den Mushi close to his face with his armor active without killing the Den Den Mushi. Aside from lethal poison, Magellan can produce different types of poison that affects the opponents' sensory. He can also transfer his poison through his false horn boxing gloves, which can pierce or slash his targets, and at the same time dissolve them. The named techniques that are used by Magellan that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: being poisoned by Magellan's Hydra.]] * : Magellan's signature technique. After producing vast amounts of liquid poison from his body, Magellan is able manipulate it in the form of a three-headed dragon. It seems that it can even separate itself from Magellan to pursue escaping foes. Alternatively, he would produce a dragon head of liquid poison from his arm which would extend to attack a single opponent. With this creature, Magellan is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The level of toxicity is so overwhelming that it actually causes the unfortunate victim to dissolve. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. This technique seems to be very infamous within the walls of Impel Down, as the prisoners all know and fear its name and properties. Fire seems to neutralize the liquid the Hydra is made of and prevents it a bit from completely reforming. Should one of its heads be burned, it doesn't completely recover even when Magellan retracts the creature back into his body. This concept is similar to weakness of the mythological Hydra for which the technique is named after. While the Hydra could regrow a severed head, it couldn't if the base of the head was burned.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapters 534-535 and Episodes 434-435, One of Magellan's Hydra's heads is burned but does not properly reform. This was first seen being used on a prisoner.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Magellan uses Hydra on a prisoner. In the anime, this attack appears to be self aware, distracted by Mr. 2 posing as Luffy (or simply the head following Magellan's will). * : After chewing and blowing up some of his poison like bubble gum, Magellan spits the bubble at high speed towards an enemy. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. The gas acts like tear gas and causes severe sneezing, and immobilizes the enemy and anyone else near the vicinity. The name comes from chloro''benzalmalononitrile, or CS tear gas. This was first seen being used against Luffy.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 534 and Episode 435, Magellan uses some techniques against Luffy. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Chloroform Ball. * : While producing his Hydra, Magellan completely engulfs himself in the liquid poison. While engulfed, Magellan quickly travels within one of his Hydra's necks and out of its mouth to where he would want to go. Magellan has also used this for vertical travel as well. This was first seen while battling against Luffy. This is similar to Admiral Kizaru's "Yata no Kagami", albeit at a much slower speed in comparison. * : Taking a deep breath, Magellan inflates his body slightly in order to withstand a physical blow. This is apparently strong enough to withstand against a Gear Second attack. While in this stance, Magellan can blow poisonous liquid bubbles with similar properties to the Hydra. This technique is named after the Poison Blowfish and its defensive ability against predators. Its principle is similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Fuusen technique. The name of this attack is a pun as "Fugu" has different meanings as "emergency" or "deformation" as well as "pufferfish". This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 535 and Episode 436, Magellan defeats Luffy with some techniques. In the anime, Magellan did not inflate his body like a balloon for defensive purposes, but instead just shot poisonous liquid bullets at his opponent. This is called Poison Blowfish and in the Viz Manga and Venom Blowfish in the FUNimation subs. * : Breathing out large amounts of his poisonous breathe, Magellan creates a fog-like cover in an area. This poisonous fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within in, but also slowly weakens them as well, by gradually robbing away their strength, eyesight, and hearing. This attack's name contains a pun since Gumo can also mean "Spider" and when first released the shape of the cloud resembles a spider. This was first seen being used against Luffy. In the anime, Magellan claims that the fog is a part of him, and that it is alive, supported when Luffy blew the fog away, it simply reformed around him. This is called Poison Spider Cloud in the Viz Manga and Venom Cloud in the FUNimation subs. * : Magellan's ultimate attack. He produces an enormous amount of liquid poison, that he calls , and, from it, he forms into a massive devil-like entity that mimics his every movement, with its head and hands resemble those of Magellan's. The color of this poison liquid is crimson-colored and releases a noxious smoke to go along with it. The poison made from Hell's Judgment is so toxic that it affects even non-organic objects, with the poison spreading like a disease over everything that makes contact with it, even if not directly, and seems to kill the afflicted victims right away once the infection spreads all the way throughout the body (which seems to be at a very rapid rate). Magellan claimed that this technique is potent enough to destroy all of Impel Down.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 547, Magellan states he could destroy Impel Down itself by using his Kinjite. The name of the poison, "Kinjite", comes from the term for "foul moves" in sumo wrestling. In the anime, Magellan didn't explain the powers of the Venom Demon, nor name the Kinjite poison, but its effects were obvious regardless. In the Viz Manga, this is called Venom Demon! Judgment of Hell, and in the FUNimation subs this is called Venom Demon! Hell's Judgment. Trivia * When Magellan talks to himself, there is a little pun stated by Hannyabal in response. The Japanese word for soliloquy is , with meaning "alone". The "Doku" part, however, as stated by Hannyabal, is replaced with a different , meaning "poison". * This Devil Fruit is very similar to the non-canonical Noko Noko no Mi, which also manipulates poison, but in the form of spores. * This fruit is often confused as a Logia-class Devil Fruit, because it seemingly produces an "element". However, it is not a Logia because the user cannot transform into the said element, but rather just generate it. This attribute is shared with the Doru Doru no Mi and Awa Awa no Mi. However, Doku Doku no Mi is one of the most unique Paramecia Devil Fruit in series, giving the user an unnatural ability to cover his entire body with poison constantly and gaining immunity against many melee attacks and all poisons. * In the anime, when Magellan deactivates his liquid poison armor, it seemed to instantly disappear, rather than ooze away. Similarly, the Kinjite poison also disappeared rather than retract into his body or ooze away. References External Links *Poison - Wikipedia article about poison *Food Poisoning - Wikipedia article about affliction Magellan has due to his Devil Fruit Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia